


fuck buddy

by smutsonian



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: ransom and y/n are fuckbuddies but it ends with angst (not really)
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	fuck buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: smut, asshole ransom, angst, please read at your own risk, spoiler-free, nOt ProOfReAd

It was after another family reunion. You didn’t know why they keep doing that stuff when it turns into a messy fight every year but here you are with Ransom, serving as his “girlfriend” and date. But you know too well that you’re far from having that title. His _girlfriend_.

You’re pretty sure that Ransom is not capable of loving someone or anything but himself and maybe money. He only bought you to the reunion because he thought that maybe by bringing you there, his family would not think of him as a loser. Maybe they’ll see him as someone who’s capable of keeping something such as a _relationship_. Maybe they’ll think of him as someone who can actually find someone who _loves_ him. 

Of course, all of that was just for show. _You_ were just for show. You’re not dating Ransom. Although, you have a certain arrangement. You were _fuck buddies_. That’s what he calls it. You use each other in a time of need. He’ll be there for you when you’re needy and you’ll be there if he is. And one thing’s for sure, Ransom is _really_ needy. You made a deal and so you kept your word. When he needs you, you come. But that’s all that. Nothing more. Just a body to use when needed. 

You can’t hide the fact that you find him attractive. Extremely attractive. If he weren’t such an asshole, you would’ve been in the gutter. But that’s the problem. Once you spend almost all your time with him, you get to know why he’s the way he is. When you get the chance to see how his family acts around him, you’ll understand why he became the way he is. You’ll develop a sense of pity for the guy. You’ll realize that he’s just misunderstood. He’s not asshole by nature. He became an asshole because of his nature. Because of the people around him while he’s growing up. If that makes any sense.

Back to the reunion where he introduced you as his girlfriend. It was all going so well. He got compliments. _You_ got compliments. Something along the lines of:

“Ransom’s so lucky to have you!”

“What a pretty girl.”

“How’d Ransom score someone like you?”

Then it got progressively worse and they started targeting Ransom.

“I can’t believe Ransom would find someone like you.”

“Did he blackmail you?”

“Are you sure about him? You can do so much better.”

The way they talk so badly about him disgusts you. The toxic atmosphere was suffocating and you understood why Ransom was… Ransom. You understood why he is the way he is. Feeling nauseous from the words that came from his own family, you excused Ransom and yourself out of the living room and into an empty hallway. He was visibly shaking. Probably from anger. But his face held much more emotions. Embarrassment, sadness, and loss?

“We can go if you want… I haven’t taken any alcohol so I can drive us-” you tried to pull him towards the main door of the house but he stopped you by grabbing your much tinier wrists with his huge hand and pulled you deeper down the hallway and into a bedroom. He pushed you gently inside and closed the door behind him. “Strip.” He bellowed. 

“Ransom, we can talk about it.” You walked towards him, trying to soothe him by running a hand down his arm comfortingly but he grabbed it with his other hand and glared at you. “I’m not your fucking boyfriend. We’re not in front of them anymore so you don’t have to act like my fucking girlfriend.” He hissed as he pushed your hand away. You stepped back and nodded. Of course, you’re not his girlfriend and he’s most definitely not your boyfriend. He’s made that clear numerous times. 

“Are you going to strip or not? ‘Cause if not, you can just leave.” He hisses one more time. You sighed and began removing your clothes, him doing the same thing with his. When both of you were completely bare, he pushed you towards the bed, making you fall on your hands and your knees. He didn’t waste time and immediately settled himself inside your cunt. He started his thrusts with a slow tempo, having a tiny amount of consideration for you to adjust to his size. When he hears your low moans, he started thrusting faster pulling on your hair and using it as leverage. You groaned at the slight sting on your scalp but ignored it as the point of this night is to make him forget those filthy words that his family said about him not your pleasure. Tonight was all about him. All about his pleasure so he can forget the hurtful words.

You can feel his cock twitch against your walls and that’s when you know that he’s about to finish up. “Your pussy feels so good around me, slut.” He groaned as his hand released your hair only to push your head down the pillows, pressing your face against them and making you arch your back. It gave him better access and he started to go deeper, hitting you in just the right places. When he was able to hit your sweet spot, you couldn’t help the loud moan erupting from your mouth. 

“Little slut loves being fucked like this, huh? Let them hear how much of a whore you are.” He started ramming into you, making your knees shake as you reach your peak. You whined in pleasure as you felt your walls clench around him, earning a series of grunt from him as he chased his own release. 

“Fuck!” He groans as he pulled away from you, making you fall sideways on the mattress. You heard shuffling so you turned to lay on your back just to see him putting his clothes back on. “Put your clothes on, I’ll be waiting in the car.” And with that, he left the room. 

That’s him every time he would release his stress and frustrations out on you. Calling you names, making sure that you know your place. It can be his way of turning you or himself on but all it does is just slap you in the face with the reality. The reality that you will never be enough for him. It’s so fucked up and inconvenient to catch feelings for a person like him. For a person that is your _fuck buddy_. It’s fucked up because you keep staying even though your heart breaks every time he leaves after a session.

After putting your clothes back on, you went out of the room ready to go to the car but not without bidding farewell from the spiteful bunch in the living room.

Ransom rolled his eyes at you and told you the directions to a club he wanted to go to. So you drove him. Even if he’s such an asshole, you’re still a decent person and it’s just right to watch over him after a long day with his family. You have to make sure that he gets home safe.

* * *

Sitting beside him in a bar, you watch him as he sips on his glass of alcohol that you don’t even know the name of but it sounds fancy. He turns to you, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards the bartender. “She’ll have a margarita.” The bartender nodded and began to make your drink. “I can’t drink. I’m driving, remember?” You raised a key to emphasize your point. He shook his head as he made an eye-roll. “Don’t be such a loser. I can drive. I handle my alcohol well.” He smirked at you when you scoffed at him. “Whatever” you smiled at the bartender politely as he placed the margarita in front of you. You took a sip and turned to look at Ransom when you see him eyeing a girl just a few seats away from you. You sighed and downed the glass in front of you. _It’s going to be a long night._

* * *

You’ve never been this drunk. Ransom has never seen you like this and it made him quite amused because drunk Y/N is quite entertaining. You’re really loud when you’re drunk. It made him smile to see you finally letting loose. You’re always so stressed and so quiet all the damn time. He tries to help you as you do with him but he feels like he wasn’t really doing a good job. He’s noticed how you’ve been so distant lately and it scares the fuck out of him. He knows he’s not good for you and the closest thing he could ever be with you is by being your _fuck buddy._ If he was someone else, maybe he could’ve had a chance with you. He knows his reputation. He knows that you deserve someone better. But he’s happy that he gets to be with you even if it was something casual. It was a mutual benefit type of thing but it’s starting to fade and he’s scared that you would realize it and would want out. He’s terrified of losing you and his family didn’t help by trash-talking him in front of you. It just made him feel unaccepted. His family’s rejection, that he can take. But what if you start to realize that he’s not worth your time anymore? 

Calling you names while he pounds into you is his twisted way of trying to make you see that you can be perfect for him. If he manages to make you feel a bit belittled, maybe you can see that you’re perfect for each other? Maybe you can make your arrangement more serious and turn it into a relationship? Was that too much to ask?

* * *

In your drunken state, you had no morals left. That’s why when a gorgeous woman walked up to Ransom, you lost it. Your shit, it’s completely gone. The girl gave Ransom a pretty smile and turned to you with a questioning look. 

“Hey, gorgeous. Who’s this?” Gosh! Even her voice is gorgeous. That annoyed the fuck out of you. She’s here for Ransom. You completely don’t stand a chance against someone like her. 

“I’m his whore” you slurred, too drunk to hear Ransom’s shocked “what?” as he looked at you incredulously.

“What?” The girl’s eyes widened as she looked between you and Ransom.

“Is she okay?” She asked him genuinely concerned.

“That’s what I am to you, right?” You poked his chest and laughed dryly. “A whore. A cockslut. A fucktoy!” You hissed but then cried silently after. 

“Fucking asshole” You scoffed and stood up, slapping Ransom’s hands away when he tried to steady you. You wobbled away from him and tripped but the girl was nice enough to catch you.

“You should probably take her home” the girl tried to walk you towards Ransom but you were able to pry yourself away from her before she could even do that. “No, no, no! I’m pretty sure you’re the one that he wants to bring home tonight. You’re probably enough for him. You’re the one for him. You’re gorgeous and nice and pretty and gorgeous. You’re perfect for him!” You made gigantic band gestures as you drunkenly pushed the girl towards Ransom. “Hey, Asshole! I think we should end whatever this is between us. I-I think I’m ready to be in a relationship. You can go and fuck off.” You wobbled away from them and towards a man that was nearby. He caught you and steadied you, laughing at your drunken state. “You alright?” He asks. “Yeah! You want to be my girlfriend? I mean you want me to be your girlfriend?” You giggled as he smiled at you. Before he could even answer, you pushed yourself away from him, just in time to vomit all over his shoes. You were about to say sorry but you passed out before you could even do so. 

Ransom ran towards you as you puked all over the poor man’s shoes, just in time to catch you when you passed out. He ignored his beating heart as he thought of your drunken confession. He also felt his world crumble down when you asked that guy to be your boyfriend even though you’re completely drunk when you did so. He carried you towards the car and as promised, he drove.

* * *

He carried you into his apartment, shooing the maid away as he carried you to his bedroom. He cleaned you up and made sure to leave a glass of water an Advil on the bedside table and he went over to the huge couch on the far corner of the room. He’ll have to have a serious talk with you tomorrow.

Hopefully, it will all go well.

* * *

Waking up was a fucking nightmare. Your head hurts and the worst thing is… You remember everything from last night. Every-fucking-thing. That’s not how alcohol works. The universe just likes to fuck with you. Sitting up, you turned to your side to see a glass of water and an Advil. Wait. Why were you in Ransom’s bedroom? 

You looked around in panic and gasped when you saw him laying down on the sofa. You made a quick movement as you drank the Advil and downed a glass of water. Why the fuck is he sleeping on a sofa?

“Why are you in such a panic?” Ransom sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You’re not afraid about having done something with me, are you? I mean, we’ve done it a lot of times and-” his laughs were cut off by your glare. “Okay. I’m kidding. I’m sorry.” He coughed and took a seat beside you. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” He asked you nervously as if he was a child who has done something wrong and his parents are about to punish him. 

“Sadly, yes” you admitted with a sigh. You ran a hand down your face with a groan. “Just forget it.” You try to dismiss it but Ransom wasn’t having it. 

“I didn’t know- I… I- Do you have feelings for me?” He asked after a lot of stuttering. He was really nervous yet blatant for asking. 

“Fuck off” you muttered, not in the mood for his mockery. He grabbed your hands with his big ones and looked at you. “I’m being serious. Please tell me if you do.” You were surprised to see him acting this way. He’s never one to beg. He’s never one to show weakness. He’s always so focused on looking high and mighty so this is completely new.

“I… Yeah, Ransom. I do. And I also mean it when I said that we should stop whatever we’re doing. I really don’t want to keep on torturing myself. I don’t want to be your fuck buddy anymore.” You pulled your hands away from his and tried to get out of bed and towards the door but he stopped you.

“Please don’t leave me” he sobbed. You swear your heart stopped beating right then and there. 

“Please don’t leave. I need you. Not just in a fuck buddy kind of way. It may not seem like it but I care about you. I really do.” He stood up and slowly walked towards you with teary eyes. He grabbed your hands once again and sniffled.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Even if it wasn’t anything serious, I loved every moment I had with you. It was the closest thing that I’ll ever have with you so I… I thought you’d never go for a guy like me, Y/N. Forgive me if I made you feel like shit.” 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Please say something… Anything.”

“You’re such an asshole. Why are you only telling me this now?” You scoffed and punched his arm playfully. His wobbling lips turned into a smile as he grabbed you and pulled you into an embrace. 

“Because I’m stupid. That’s why.” He whispered against your neck. 

“You really are,” you said, earning a little laugh from him. You stayed in that position for a while before he pulled away from you. 

“Can we try this again? Forget all about the fuck buddy shit and let me take you out on a real date this time?” He raised his eyebrows, giving you a hopeful smile. 

You laughed at him and nodded. “I really like this version of you.” You say as you wrap your hands around his neck, smiling up at him. 

“Don’t get too used to it.” He smirked at you. You scoffed and tried to push yourself away from him but he held you in place. One of his hands on your lower back and the other at the back of your head. He looked down on you with a smile as he leaned down to brush his lips on yours. You went on your toes to reach him and seal the kiss as he moved his hands to pull you up to him, putting you in a more comfortable position. 

“I’ll be the best version of myself for you, Y/N. Only for you.”

* * *

“Hey… Whatever happened to that pretty girl at the bar?” you asked as both of you cuddled on the sofa, watching some rom-com on the television. 

“Oh yeah… She was upset but she was… nice.” Ransom laughed at the memory.

“What happened?” you asked, curious about what he found funny.

“Well, he wasn’t amused by me after you’re big revelation…” you felt your body warm up in embarrassment as the memories flashed in your mind. Ransom grinned at you cheekily as he continued.

“Turns out, she wasn’t into me. She was into you. I remember her telling me something like, “If you don’t step up your game, I’ll get her. Treat her how she deserves to be treated.”. She was really scary but nonetheless, nice.” Ransom chuckled at the memory and you just stared at him with surprised eyes. 

“She’s into me? That pretty girl was into me?” you let out a laugh. “Who would’ve thought?” 

Ransom smiled, seeing your face with a genuine smile. 

“Yeah. And so is the guy that you puked on. He even asked me to give you his number. Fucking asshole… I threw his number right in the dumpster.” he scoffed at the memory and murmured the last sentence.

“I threw his number right in the dumpster.” 

“Wow…” you breathed out. “You’re an asshole too, you know that right?” you chuckled as you playfully hit his arm.

“Hey! I’m just not a fan of others eyeing you up. I’ve got a lot of competition here, Y/N.” he gave you a nod of appreciation which you rolled your eyes at.

“And if I were you, I’m going to step my game up like that girl said,” you smirked at his priceless reaction that turned into a smirk. 

“I know, I know. I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves. ‘Gonna give what my girl deserves.” he moves his face closer to yours, giving you a peck on the lips.

“Your girl?” you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah! Sooner or later, you’ll be my girl, darling. Why not speed things up?” he smirked.

“You wish!” you scoffed and stood up from the couch, squealing and giggling when he grabbed you by the waist and pressed you up against his front. He pampered you with kisses all over your face, making you breathless with giggling continuously. 

“Stop it!” you breathed out between laughs. After a while, he did stop but you stayed in that position. With you on his lap, staring at each other. He leaned down as you stared at him with a smile, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.

“All jokes aside, I’ll do whatever it takes for you to be my girl. I’ll wait as long as it takes. I’m lucky enough to have a second chance…” he leaned down to give you another peck and smiled at each other.

“You probably wouldn’t have to wait that long. I’m a sucker for you, you asshole.” you pecked his lips and when you pulled back, Ransom was sporting that widest grin and gleeful eyes.


End file.
